Halo
by Best Works
Summary: He was sinking slowly into darkness even though he didn't want to be weak, but he'd always be her halo. Smitchie Shane's thoughts. Companion to Save You. Read that first or you might get confused.


**Hello people. This is the compaion to Save You. I changed the name to Halo cause it fit better. Anyway it's really sad and it's from Shane's Pov. Umm I'm not sure when the next What Did I Do to your heart will be out. Hopefully tonight, but if not then tomorrow at the latest. Anyway... Ummm Enjoy. :) **

**I Do Not Own The Jonas Brothers, Camp Rock, or Demi Lovato **

Halo

The saying life's short you better enjoy it is basically my life. I had always felt different then everyone else. I didn't know who I was. I felt like I was in someone else's skin. Living someone else's life. Being someone else. Someone that I didn't want to be. Everyone thought I was crazy cause I hated it all. The money, the cars, the homes, the clothes.

It all disgusted me. It was worthless to me. I would rather have my sanity. Which I wasn't sure that I had anymore. Every time I stepped on stage I put on that fake smile that was so sugary sweet that it would make anyone around me sick at their stomach. So sick they would put on a happy act even thought they wanted to be as far away from me as possible.

People always say that my attitude came cause I let all the fame go to my head. No that's not it at all. I was so sick of people using me to get to other people. Or to get money. To make a career for themselves in the industry. I was chewed up and spit out so many times I finally said enough. I vowed to never let it happen again. I never wanted to feel like dirt ever again, Ever.

My attitude finally took over everything. My label was always having to do damage control. They would always clean up the latest mess for me. I punched out a manager and they quit? No problem they would have a new one for us within hours. I would moan and gripe on video sets cause my coffee wasn't made just right and scare the newest assistant.

Finally when the label had had enough they sent me to Camp Rock. That's where I met you. The girl with the voice. I smile just thinking about you. Your my best friend. The love of my life. The person I wished to marry someday. I remember the day that we met. Out on the dock. I threw you a snide remark and you knew exactly how to put me in my place. That's what I loved about you.

You had a spark in your eye that never seemed to go away. Well at least whenever it was just the two of us. You had an amazing smile that could light up the room. It was beautiful. You knew me better then anyone else. You knew the true me. The guy behind the act. The real Shane Grey. Not the arrogant Pop Star.

I told you that I was beginning to feel weak again. You told me to be strong. That you'd help me through this, but I didn't want help. I just wanted an outlet. It was the only way that I saw to get out of this. This skin that I no longer wanted to be trapped in. So I walked out from the tour bus into the hotel and up to my room. I took a shower and afterwards stared at myself in the mirror for a few minutes.

So many thoughts ran through my head. Why did you love me so much? Why did I love you? Why was it now that I was feeling this way, when I had finally reached my breaking point was when God allowed me to find happiness, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to save me. During the last two years of my life you made me the happiest I had ever been. You were my guardian angel.

You knew how to make me laugh when I was sad. You could make me smile when I was in a pissy mood. You actually took the time to get to know me. Not even my family did that. So that's why I stand in front of the bathroom mirror in this hotel room with a bottle of pills clutched in my hand.

This was it. All my pain was gonna end. All of it. I poured the pills out into my hand and downed the handful that I had poured out. I then grabbed the letter I had started a week ago and finished it. As I put the letter into the envelop and wrote your name across the top my eyes began to drop closed. Finally everything went black. I was never to open my eyes again. I watch as you sit staring at my grave with the letter in your hands. I come up behind you and wrap my arms around you even though you can't feel me. You'll always have me to protect you.

_Baby I can see your halo your my saving grace... _

**_So did you like it? Please review and give critism. More then just I like it or love it. Thanks :) _**


End file.
